


Never ask

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude sollte eigentlich gelernt haben, nicht mehr nachzufragen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never ask

**Titel:** Never ask  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Challenge:** #3 _5 Dinge, die ich besser gelassen hätte..._ (für [](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/profile)[**120_minuten**](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/) )  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 080\. Warum? **  
Wörter:** 515  
 **Warnung:** com  
 **Charas:** Rude, Reno  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.

 **Kommentar:** Ich weiß, zu spät, aber ich hab’s zu spät gesehen und ich hab sicherlich nicht mehr als 120 Minuten gebraucht... ^^°

 **~ Never ask ~**

Rude war ein stiller Typ. Er sprach normalerweise nicht viel und wirkte stets etwas desinteressiert, was allerdings nicht hieß, dass er nichts mitbekam. Er bekam sehr viel mit, aber einiges war einfach uninteressant, anderes vielleicht zu wichtig und geheim um ausgesprochen zu werden und anderes hatte nichts mit seinem Job als Turk zu tun.  
Und eine Sache gab es, die Rude im Laufe der Jahre, die er mit Reno zusammenarbeite, gelernt hatte: Frage niemals – wirklich niemals – Reno etwas, was nichts mit einer Mission oder einem Job zu tun hatte. Niemals!  
Man erfuhr mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Dinge, die man nicht wissen und sich vor allem nicht vorstellen wollte...  
Allerdings war Rude auch nur ein Mensch und Menschen waren neugierig. Seine Neugierde wurde auch nicht unbedingt weniger, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Reno an diesem Montagmorgen noch so gut wie keinen Ton gesagt hatte.  
 _„Keinen Ton sagen“_ impliziert _„Stille“_ und diese Tatsache im direkten Zusammenhang mit der Person „Reno“ war Rude bisher völlig unbekannt.  
Die Augen hinter der Sonnenbrille huschten ein weiteres Mal zu dem rothaarigen Turk, der zusammengesunken und wie das personifizierte Elend, an seinem Schreibtisch saß und – mit nur einem Auge, das andere war blau und zugeschwollen - seine bandagierte Hand betrachtete.  
Rude wog das Risiko und seine Neugier ab und entschloss sich schließlich doch, den anderen Turk zu fragen, ob am Wochenende etwas vorgefallen war.

Im ersten Moment war Reno überrascht; er war wirklich sehr überrascht; nicht nur, weil Rude nachfragte, sondern weil diese Frage eigentlich recht überflüssig war, wie er fand, war das Wochenende ja nun nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen.  
Er räusperte sich, damit seine Stimme nicht ganz so heißer klang, und antwortete: „Es ist einiges vorgefallen...“  
Diese Antwort war genauso überflüssig wie die Frage. Doch Rude ließ nicht locker: „Was ist vorgefallen.“  
Reno verdrehte sein nicht geschwollenes Auge und lehnte sich vorsichtig nach hinten. „Ich hab ein paar Dinge gemacht, die ich besser... nicht gemacht hätte...“  
Der starre Blick von Rude sagte ihm, dass er noch etwas ausführlicher werden sollte.  
„Erstens: Ich hätte Tifa nicht sagen sollen, dass ihr Eintopf nicht schmeckt...“ Reno lehnte sich wieder nach vorne, um seinen Rücken zu schonen, „zweitens: Ich hätte Marlene nicht demonstrieren sollen, warum man seine Hand nicht auf eine Herdplatte legen darf“, er hielt seine Hand hoch, „drittens: Ich hätte Tseng kein Abführmittel in den Kaffee mischen dürfen.“ Bevor Reno weitersprach, befühlte er vorsichtig sein blaues Auge, das wohl noch ein oder zwei Tage geschwollen sein würde. Er räusperte sich noch einmal und trank einen Schluck der warmen Milch mit Honig aus der Tasse, die vor ihm stand. „Viertens: Ich hätte mich nicht mit Barett streiten sollen und...“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, runzelte dann gequält die Stirn und fuhr fort: „Und fünftens geht nur Cloud und mich was an...“

Rude kommentierte nichts von alledem. Nur als die beiden von Tseng zu einer Besprechung gerufen wurden, machte er Reno darauf aufmerksam, dass er vielleicht besser seinen „Sitzkringel“ mitnehmen sollte.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, etwas zu erfahren, was man weder wissen, noch sich vorstellen wollte, wenn man Reno etwas fragte, lag nahezu bei Hundert Prozent...


End file.
